Redemption
by jibber59
Summary: They claim to have 10,000 reasons to not trust him. Ezra just wishes they could find one reason they should.
1. Chapter 1

"I really do abhor belabouring the point Mr. Larabee, but it is requisite of us to address the matter of the confiscated funds."

Oh dear God, he was at it again. It had been almost 3 weeks since $10,000 had fallen into the hands of the 7, through no overt effort or actions of their own. Blood money, found in the hotel room of a recently deceased hit man by the name of Stutz. The decision of what to do with his weapon had required no thought. It was a long range sniper's rifle and only one member of the team would be able to make proper use of such a tool. Vin admired the weapon, and recognized its value, but was reluctant to make use of it. Aside from the fact that it had been used to take lives purely for monetary gain, it was not a weapon he was familiar with. He knew every scratch, every bevel, every worn mark on his own gun, and trusted it with his life. And, more importantly, with the lives of his fellow lawmen. So, while he did agree to take possession of the weapon, it was secured in a hiding spot in his trail wagon until, if ever, the day came it would be needed.

The money had been a whole separate issue. $10,000 attracted a great deal of interest, and there had been more that few claims on it, not to mention attempts at stealing it. The only man who might have been legally entitled to it was the killer's son, and since he had ended up dead following the assassination attempt on Mary Travis there were no heirs to the cash. That failed effort had ironically turned the funds into literal blood money; Ezra's blood to me specific. Had his jacket not been lined with the cash, the bullet he took for Mrs. Travis would likely have killed him. The whole incident was still a puzzlement to the remaining members of the team, and there remained debate around town as to the true nature of the gambler. Was he a scoundrel and a thief, or was he a lawman and a hero?

Those who chose to believe the former cited his reputation as a gambler and a card cheat, and put forth the evidence the man was clearly leaving town with $10,000 hidden in his coat. On the other hand, those who proclaimed him as hero, and not surprisingly Mary was one of the loudest to do so, maintained there was no proof of wrong doing and that the funds were hidden in his coat for safe keeping, seeing has how there had been so many attempts to steal the cash that even the bank refused to hold on to it any longer. They further argued that, had he intended to steal the money he wouldn't have had to hide it, but merely place the funds in his saddlebags and ride out of town while everyone was distracted by the political speeches of the day. No one, regardless of their position, could argue that he had willingly turned to challenge the would-be assassin, deliberately stepping into the line of fire in the process.

Now, time had passed and the initial flurry of interest in the funds had faded. No one outside of the group of lawmen knew of the whereabouts of the money. Most assumed it had been taken away by Judge Travis, to be safe ensconced in some government enclosure, likely never to see the light of day again. The fact was that it remained tucked away in Nathan's clinic, where it had been since Ezra was taken there to have the bullet removed and recover from his wound. There was no firm protocol in place for such an event, and the fate of the money was still up in the air.

Chris knew he shouldn't be surprised when the southerner raised the issue of the money yet again. The rest of the team had discussed fleetingly options for the money, but none had come up with a realistic plan. Now, as the Seven sat around a table in an all but empty saloon, he was once again stirring the pot.

"Those funds represent significant opportunities and to allow them to literally rot away would be an abomination Mr. Larabee."

"Your blood has been washed out Ezra – nothing's rotting."

The gamble winced. "Thank you for that image Nathan."

"Just what kind of opportunities are you talking about Ezra? Maude still want you to invest in that gambling den in St. Louis?" Buck grinned at him. "I'm not much at that arithmetic stuff, but I don't think your share would cover it?"

"My 'share' as you choose to call it would come to just over $1400, assuming you believe my intention is to suggest a 7 way split of the asset. And you are correct that said amount would not be sufficient. It is also not where my intentions are directed. Investing funds to anything my Mother chooses to endorse is, at a minimum, as risky venture, and more accurately can be described as a fool's choice."

"Oh –I know" JD offered. "Bet you there's one of them big stakes poker games coming up. Usually need at least a thousand to buy into one of them. That's what you've got in mind – right?"

"I take it you all assume that my efforts are directed at self-remuneration in this matter?" Hearing no challenge, he sighed softly to himself.

"Well, you have to admit, you were heading out of town with the money before – well before it and you ended up in my clinic."

"Yes, I rather suspect that says in all, doesn't it Mr. Jackson. No need to dwell any further on the event. If I may be permitted one concluding declaration on the subject of the cash, please let it understood by the entirety of our alliance gathered here that I have no aspiration to pursue any portion of the wealth. Should you resolve to apportion it you will each be entitled to $1655, as I have estimated $70 of the funds should be paid out in combination to the Hotelier for the late Mr. Stutz's bill, room cleaning and inconvenience, and to the undertaker for the services he performed for Stutz's senior and junior. Good day gentlemen."

He stood and strode from the table, heading to the bar rather than out of the saloon. He put down sufficient funds to cover the cost of a bottle, reached behind the bar to take one, and calmly strolled off. The remaining lawmen looked at each other. Buck was the first to break the silence. "Did he just say he doesn't want any money? Ezra doesn't want any money? Nathan, are you sure that bullet didn't ricochet and hit his head?"

"He's bluffing." JD nodded at his own input. "Tryin' to fool us or something."

Chris also found himself wondering what Standish was playing at now. There had to be an angle in there somewhere. Trick was to figure it out before it was too late.

Vin spoke for the first time. "Did anybody bother to ask him why he was taking the money in the first place?"

"Hell Vin, that's not exactly too hard to figure. It's money, it's Ezra." Buck shrugged.

"Just seems to me, from what you folks have said, that he spent a fair bit of time before leaving trying to find someone who might of thought a bit better of him. JD, weren't you telling me he asked you and Nathan if you thought he could be trusted? Seem to recall you said you both had a hard time not laughing at him."

"Not like he's given us much cause to have to ponder that question." Nathan defended himself angrily.

"When was the last time Ezra gave you cause to doubt his reliability here? Was it when he ran into the middle of a gunfight to try to burn out that armoured wagon? When he showed respect for you JD, and Casey by being a gentleman about rejecting her – let's call it offering. How about when he gave you the money to free Li Ping from her uncle. Never really pushed you to pay that back did he? Never got any monies back on what he gave her to get to San Francisco either." He looked at the surprised faces. "Well where'd you think she got the money to take on a trip like that – the tooth fairy?"

Nathan had the good grace to look suitably chastised.

"Don't even have to ask what you might'a said to him Chris. You still see him as the guy who rode out of the Seminole Village that first job."

"Ain't denyin' it. And he did."

"True, he wasn't in camp when the attack happened, which of course turns out to be a very good thing. What he **did** do is come back. Despite hearing the cannon fire, despite being able to see the 6 of us were tied up and there was no one to help him, he rode in to free us – damn near took a bullet in the head for his efforts. Any y'all bother to thank him on that?" Chris leaned back in his chair, tipping his hat down to cover his eyes while he thought back on the scene.

"I do have to wonder though Josiah – what did you say to Ezra? You were the last one to talk to him before he loaded that cash into his coat. That kinda surprises me, seein' as how you're the one we look to for guidance. Just what advice did you give him?'

"I may not have been at my best that particular day." Josiah acknowledged, his head lowered. "But I did tell him he needed to find the answer in himself."

"Don't suppose you bothered to mention you were sure he'd find the right one? Didn't think so."

Buck was getting tired of all of them being attacked on this. "What about you Vin? What words of encouragement did you give?" He sat back looking smug.

"I'm sorry to say he didn't ask me, and I wasn't payin' enough attention to tell him what I thought."

"So tell us." Chris asked.

"Well, if he'd 'a asked me if I trusted him with the money, I'd told him I didn't give a rat's ass about the money, I trust him with my life. I reckon Mary Travis would agree with that call. And given the times he's pulled our asses out of the fire, I think we all would." He stood to leave the table. "Ezra's off doing his duty around town for the afternoon. Think I'll keep him company, if he'll let me."

There was silence at the table for a few minutes as each man was left to his thoughts. After a few moment Buck summed up the conclusion they had all reached.

"Well shit, we're a right proper collection of jackasses."

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing they'd done him wrong, and finding a way to make it up to him were two very different beasts. They had no doubt that Ezra would say he accepted their apologies. He would probably even mean it, to a degree. Being a southern gentleman he would feel he had no choice. But they found themselves in the totally unexpected position of needing to earn his trust. None of them failed to recognized the irony.

Lunch the next day found five of the team once again at a table in the saloon. Vin was soon to be finishing his morning rounds, and Ezra was getting ready to ride out for the afternoon, deciding Chaucer needed the exercise, and he needed the space. It would be his first significant ride since being shot.

He almost turned to leave on seeing them at the table, before deciding that would be both foolish and futile. Foolish, because he needed nourishment before his outing, and dining options were still few and far between in this area; and futile because this was a small town, and avoidance, especially of your colleagues, was realistically not possible. And for the moment, they were still his colleagues. He nodded toward the table as he passed. "Gentlemen."

"Join us Ez – Ezra. Please." JD had an almost pleading look in his eyes, and Ezra Standish may be many things, but he was not a man who could hit another when he was down.

"If my company would not offend, Mr. Dunne, I would be amenable to that." JD looked a bit confused, but smiled when the gambler sat down.

"We was talkin' last night about that money."

"Please Mr. Wilmington, I believe that subject has been exhausted."

"See," Buck continued as if Ezra hadn't interrupted, "we can't agree on anything. Nathan thought the Seminole Village could use some stuff, but I doubt they'd take kindly to charity. There's lots of folks around here who could use some money, but it don't seem right to give to some and not others."

"We did talk about dividing it up 'tween us." JD offered. "But that didn't make a lot of sense. None of us need that kind of money, certainly not around here. Could never spend it. We'd have to leave town, and nobody wants the **_seven_** of us to split up." He looked at Ezra, hoping he'd emphasized the 'seven' enough. The poker face he saw revealed nothing.

"Got the feeling yesterday you might have had an idea or two of your own. We should've listened then. Care to share them now?"

"I thank you for the offer Mr. Larabee, but I'm confident you do not require my involvement."

"We'd like to hear it." None of them had failed to notice Ezra's relapse in referring to them so formally. It had taken some time for him to get past that distance he so liked to maintain, and to realize they were responsible for that wall being set up again was an additional burden for them to accept.

Ezra couldn't read anything but sincerity in the offer. Nathan still appeared a bit reluctant, but was certainly friendlier than yesterday, and the others did seem anxious to listen to his input. He wasn't sure what had transpired, but based solely on the fact Vin had all but forced himself along on patrol yesterday, he had a feeling strong words had been exchanged. He would have to address the matter of minding one's own business with the sharpshooter at the earliest opportunity.

He laid his hat on the table and folded is hands behind it. "Well gentlemen, it would appear we are on a comparable train of thought on this issue, although mine has taken a marginally different turn. I concur that there are numerous people in our community who could benefit from some of the funds that have fallen into our fortunate hands. Additionally, there are institutions which either currently exist – Mr. Sanchez's church for example, or which should exist – like a proper clinic facility, that would benefit from an influx of capital. Our fair town itself could use improvements and enhancements. The first that leaps to mind would be a proper sidewalk on the main thoroughfare to enable the ladies and gentlemen to walk on a damp day without becoming encased in mud. As the town grows, hopefully drawing more families, a proper school facility will be needed."

"Damn Ezra, that all sounds like it's gettin' complicated." JD complained. "Can't we just pick one and hand it over?"

"As was indicated earlier, that would hardly be fair-minded. And while it appears complex, it isn't as though we would have to reinvent the wheel. Most municipalities have an 'Officer of the Exchequer' to deal with such matters." He looked up into puzzled faces. "A treasurer. Someone responsible for the administration and supervision of funds. Now while the majority of said communities must rely upon the collection of taxes, levies and related duties to underwrite both basics and luxuries, we have had a treasure chest veritably dropped in our laps. Invested properly – and no Mr. Jackson, I do not refer to a gambling facility of any kind – the funds could earn interest, keeping the coffers available in the future."

"What kind of investment?"

"Various options are available Mr. Larabee, but I would suggest government bonds to be the opportune starting point. The principle of investing in the country was initiated in large part to help the powers that be fund the so-called 'Great War', but it has continued to exist to allow for repayment of back debts, and to save for future considerations. The money is usually guaranteed, so at a minimum, the original investment would remain secure."

"You've given this a lot of thought Son."

"I have been able to do little but think while forced to recuperate Mr. Sanchez."

The squeaking of the bat-wing doors turned everyone's attention briefly to the entrance. Vin dusted of his jacket as he entered. He kept the smile to himself when he saw Ezra back at their table. From the looks on the faces of the other lawmen, he had been spinning quite a tale, and he hoped he was right in guessing the subject. The glare that was directed his way from Ezra more or less confirmed his suspicion.

"You talking about that treasure thing? Near talked my ear off about it yesterday."

"Treasury, Vin. And yes, I have been explaining the principles to our teammates." They all noted Vin remained on a first name basis, but at the same time took inordinate comfort in hearing 'teammates'.

"So all we'd have to do is find someone to handle the money, and figure out who gets what?"

"While that is accurate Mr. Wilmington, it is not a straightforward as you imply. And therein lies the critical flaw in the proposal. It is problematic enough in a sizeable metropolis to find an individual with the appropriate knowledge to supervise these affairs. It requires financial and organization expertise, and a willingness to put oneself up to conceivably significant public pressure. The citizenry will make demands of him, and he will need to have skin impenetrable enough ensure the slights, insults and even threats fail to dissuade his efforts. We would need to not only locate such an individual, but to provide him with the incentive to come to our quaint little hamlet to undertake such an onerous assignment. Four Corners is daunting destination in the most ideal of circumstances. And these circumstances clearly are not ideal."

Chris looked to the others, who to a man had reached the same conclusion. "Well then, it's a good thing we don't have to go hunting."

"I concur. As much as I consider the proposal has merit in principle, there is no sense in searching for someone who will never be found. So, as with many of my schemes, this too shall be relegated to the dustbin."

"No Ezra, I meant we don't have to go looking because we already have exactly who you described."

He looked up, puzzled. He could think of no one in the community who was appropriate. The closest might be Judge Travis, and he was not available. He paused as he realized he was being stared at. His fellow law men were grinning.

"Oh. Oh-h-h no. No sir, Mr. Larabee - gentlemen. You may remove those ludicrous smirks from your faces. I have no intention of stepping into those shoes."

"Come on Ez." Buck chided. "You'd be perfect for it." They were all chiming in. "You're organized." "Ain't many people more thick skinned!" "God knows you know about money."

"While I elect to accept that you consider all those remarks to be intended as compliments, I would point out that I apparently was unsuccessful in making one characteristic of the undertaking perfectly understood. A treasurer is responsible to monitor the funds under his control. He must be **_completely_** above reproach. Are you seriously suggesting, no, encouraging the notion that I, Ezra Standish, a known gambler, conman, charlatan, fraud, reprobate, and coward should be put in charge of the care and distribution of $10,000? Have you no concept how ludicrous that idea is? The good people of this burg will run all of us out of town for even making the suggestion, let alone implementing it."

It stunned them all to hear Ezra describe himself. And that he would include coward upset them even further. It left no doubt as to how he had accepted what he believed was their perception. Not that they had given him cause to feel any other way.

"What's your point Ezra?" "

"Do you really believe this could ever be made to work? It is not enough to be above reproach, which is at best questionable in my situation. One must also **_appear_** to be above reproach. That is a status I will never achieve." He stood, placing his fists on the table and leaning forward. "Mr. Larabee. I think there is little doubt that I cannot be trusted."

"On the contrary Ezra." Chris recalled what Vin had so perfectly stated the day before. "We trust you with our lives. $10,000 is nothing compared to that."

Ezra stood stock still for a good 20 seconds, his eyes scanning the others. He slowly straightened, then reached behind him to ensure his chair was at hand before dropping back into it. "Fools and simpletons. I am surrounded by fools and simpletons."

"That mean you'll take the job?" Josiah asked, smiling.

"No."

"But…"

"Please, Mr. Larabee. It's not realistic. I foresee nothing but nightmares. Every decision, every pronouncement would be challenged. I would be accused of being bribed or bought. I do not mind, it certainly would not be the first time. But there is no possible manner in which the position could be administrated as it should be with such distractions and disturbances."

"What if there was more than one of you?"

"Oh please Nathan, anything but more than one Ezra Standish!" Buck grinned at the gambler, who took up the spirit of the response. "Truer words were never said sir. Too much of a good thing can be overwhelming."

Chris ignored them, despite the enormous relief he felt at hearing the humorous exchange. "What are you getting at?"

"A committee. Find a couple of others who could help review ideas and such. Ezra would still be in charge and all, but nobody'd be able to question him. Plus, he'd be able to have a – what do call it – a sounding board for his ideas."

"Yes, but where would you locate an individual willing to work with me? Few would want to hazard being associated with a man of my repute in any such venture. My character, or rather lack of same, would deter most everyone I can think of."

"Mary'd do it." Chris said.

"Mrs. Travis has her hands full with the publication of our local journal, not to mention the rearing of a spirited child. I think she would have better things to do with her few spare moments than spending it in my company – especially when there are others whose company she would undoubtedly prefer.", he added, smiling at the blond lawman. He received a patented Larabee glare in response, but did not back down.

"With how she feels about this town, and these days about you, she'd jump at the chance."

"Assuming you are correct, which is a concession I am not ready to make, that does not actually resolve the dilemma. A committee responsible for decisions such as we are considering should properly have an odd number of members, in an effort to avoid tied voting results. And while you have managed to, in theory at least, find one individual in this community who might consider trusting in me, I doubt to my core you will find a second. So, once again I decline to accept the position."

"So you want Mary to take it on by herself?" Chris challenged. "You know as soon as she hears about it, she'll be in there working. You gonna leave her on her own to deal with all the hassles?"

"That is unfair Mr. Larabee."

"Maybe – but it's true."

"Does not resolve the issue of another requiring another party be involved."

Vin spoke up. "What about Nettie?"

"Well, ignoring for the moment the fact that she neither likes, nor trusts me- "

"Not true, Ez, and you know that." Vin interrupted.

"- the fact that she lives out of town could create issues."

"She's part of Four Corners."

"Yes, of course she is Mr. Dunne. As is the fair Casey. But, technically outside the town limit, and that is only part of the problem. It could – would likely – be a major inconvenience for her to be involved on a regular basis. And there will be those, and I assure you I am not amoung them, who might perceive her circumstance as being inappropriate to the position."

"You saying she ain't smart enough?"

"No Mr. Jackson, I most certainly am not. I am fully aware of just how bright the woman is. But, many will perceive her as uneducated and not worthy of this position. It could put an undue stress upon her, and I believe the woman has her hands full most days as it is."

"Mr. Tate." JD offered. "Don't think there is anyone in town who doubts his honesty. Runs the bank so he knows all about money and credit and stuff. He's a fair man. He'll work with you."

Ezra thought quietly for a moment then turned to the young man. "That, Mr. Dunne, is an excellent proposal." JD grinned at the praise. The others nodded agreement.

He sat back and looked at the other lawmen, who all now stared at him, waiting for an answer. When he walked into the saloon it had been with the idea that possibly his ride out of town this day might well be his final one. He had been considering packing up his most valued items and moving to new horizons. He was not cut out to be a lawman, and it fact it went against every instinct he had to consider himself as one. He had spent his life avoiding relationships, avoiding friendships, as they proved to be burdensome when preparing for the next con, the next game to be played.

Somehow, obviously while he was not paying enough attention, that had all changed. He liked it here, far more than he had ever expected to. It made no sense. The town offered nothing in the way of culture, dining or financial opportunity. It was a dusty, drab, rather wretched little hamlet to all appearance. And yet…

When he was out patrolling people – well most people – talked to him, or tipped their hat to him. Children ran to him, not away, asking him to show a new card trick, or tell them a story. When he'd been shot those few weeks back, people asked after him, took turns caring for him. Comfort food was in constant supply, thanks to the ongoing efforts of the ladies of the community. And there were genuine smiles on the faces of most of his neighbours as he once again walked the streets of the town.

And these men who now sat around the table…when had they become important to him? Why did their opinion of him matter? He'd been willing to leave town because of it. Because he continued to see himself as so many had in the past – unreliable. And they had seen that too, for so long he feared there was no hope.

But now – this! Not only were they clearly indicating they wanted him to stay (JD couldn't be subtle if his life depended upon it), but he sensed, for the first time, that they genuinely wanted him to stay **with them**. Not just as a fellow lawman, not as a fellow townsman, but as a friend. As one of them. And, most stunningly of all given recent circumstances, it would seem they had decided to trust him. To trust him more than he trusted himself it appeared. He could not recall a single moment in his life that anyone had shown that much faith in him. He was glad to be seated, as he feared he might just be incapable of remaining upright otherwise.

"So?" Buck questioned. "Ya gonna make up your mind, or just sit there and stare all day?"

He was not aware enough time had passed to make his silence noticed.

"Well gentlemen, it would seem I have once again proposed a strategy without giving all due consideration to the consequences. I am now left with the option of either admitting the initiative was inappropriate or imprudent, or accepting that for reasons beyond the comprehension of mere mortals such as myself, you believe I am worthy of such a trust and responsibility. My ego will not allow me to dismiss my plan and therefore I will bow to your foolish suggestion and, providing you can somehow convince Mrs. Travis and Mr. Tate to agree to your insane notion, accept the position of 'Officer of the Exchequer' for our fair hamlet."

"Damn Ezra – can't you just once say 'yes' and be done with it?"

"When the occasion warrants it, I can be brief in my response Buck." A silent cheer went through the group at finally hearing one of them referred to by first name again. "However, when required to provide proper clarification and stipulations to my rejoinder, I will always elect to use the appropriate language." Buck groaned.

"So what's gonna be first on your list?" Chris sought to divert the conversation.

"I believe the initial act, other that searching out the best option for investment, would be to reimburse those to whom funds are owed. In terms of how monies should be spent, I think the initial priority would be for a proper medical facility for the town. It is, at a minimum, inconvenient for those who are ill or injured to have to trek to a second story locale to obtain treatment."

"Sure would be nice not to have to carry any of you up them stairs every time you get shot." Nathan agreed. At the same time, he felt a pit in his stomach. A proper medical facility meant a proper doctor as well. He'd valued his role of healer on the team, and for the town. He didn't see himself as the marksman or fighter that the others were. His medical skills, limited though they may be, were his contribution. Without that role to fill, he was uncertain what kind of future he might have in Four Corners.

"And of course," Ezra continued, "a new establishment would require additional changes as well." Focused on his idea, he was unaware of the shift in focus the others made between him and their healer. Was he suggesting Nathan be replaced?

"I'm sure funding could be used to arrange for new supplies, better equipment as well. And the facility should include a room in the back so that our practitioner could be on site at all times, and have a place to repose himself as he tends to others. Yes, a residence should definitely be included." He remained oblivious to the silence as he turned towards Nathan.

"Nathan, I hope you will not take offense at what I am about to say. I have recently taken the liberty of looking into the options to advance the available medical care for our town."

"Now hang on Ezra." "What do you think you're doin' there Hoss?" "Not gonna happen." He was interrupted by a flow of angry comments from the others, all silenced when Nathan raised his hand.

"He's right guys. I appreciate the support, but he's right. We need a proper doctor in this town. If we want to keep growing and settling, we need to offer real care to folks. I understand Ezra."

"Well I do not. If I might be permitted to finish my statement without further assumptions or interruptions." He huffed slightly. "As I was saying – I have been looking into options. If you are willing to spend a short time away from us, approximately 6 weeks, plus travel, there is a training opportunity being given in St. Louis which will provide, while not a medical degree, an increased knowledge base on the current treatments and techniques available. I took the liberty a few weeks ago of sending the information required to register you in the program, and received confirmation yesterday of your acceptance. We shall all have to endeavour to avoid being shot or otherwise incapacitated in your absence."

"You want me to get more training?" Nathan was stunned.

"As I intend to rely upon your ministrations for future illness and injuries, and since I know that as long as I remain in my role of lawman I will have such need, I would like to be certain you have every advantage available to you. In addition to the new equipment and facility, that would include as much training as is possible."

"The equipment – the office and residence? That's all for me?"

"No Nathan, it is for us. You would be the man we count on to administer the treatment, but the improved facilities are for the benefit of all. Good Lord, did you all think I meant to replace him?" He seemed genuinely astonished by the notion.

"Ezra?" He turned in reaction to Vin's inquiring tone. "You said you sent Nathan's information a few weeks back?" In response to the nodded answer he continued. "We didn't have the money a few weeks back. Or the idea of setting up this treasury thing?" They all turned again to look at the gambler. "I'm guessing something like this don't come cheap. How was you planning to get this worked out?"

For a change, Ezra was left tongue-tied. He had not intended to let those details out, but in his enthusiasm he got a bit carried away.

"I was – that is I believed – well I was certain fate would intervene…"

"Chris, wasn't that about the time he won all that money in the little poker tournament he was telling us about. You know, the winnings he said he 'squandered' on – what did he call them – frivolous things."

"I believe you are right Josiah. That timing sounds about right."

Nathan looked at the southerner, not quite believing what he was hearing. "You used your own money to get me into this thing? Why would…? No, never mind. I know why. Damn Ezra, you can make it so easy for someone to think less of you, and in the next breath make a man ashamed of what he thought."

"I had no intention of making you feel any shame Nathan. I simply believe, as I said, it is in our best interest to ensure you are as equipped as possible to care for this town, and most especially, for your fellow lawman. We do have a rather disturbing tendency to find ourselves in need of your attentions, and I especially seem to have a proclivity for finding myself in your establishment."

"OK, you go ahead and make this sound self-serving again, if it makes you feel better." Chris shook his head a little sadly as he spoke. "But you will have to forgive us if we all start questioning your motives again."

"Yup," Buck agreed. "Difference bein' from now on, I'm thinking it will be trying to figure out the real story, not the one you keep tryin' to convince of us. You're a good man Ezra. Don't know why you try so damn hard to hide that."

Ezra sat quietly for a moment, looking down again at his hat in his hands, trying to form an answer that would easily pass his lips. "Because Buck, in my past endeavors such a description of my character would not be beneficial to my goals, or to my future. I fear that the time has come that I must learn to concede that circumstances have transformed on that front, and that it is entirely conceivable, however surprising, and definitely against my better judgement, that I have indeed begun to develop a streak of decency. Mother will be appalled. Must be the company I am keeping these days." With that he stood and placed the hat on his head, tipping it slightly in salute.

"I have promised Chaucer some long overdue exercise, so if you all will excuse me."

They watched quietly as he left. "Think we are ever going to figure him out?" Josiah asked as they watched him turn toward the stables.

"Hope so. These abrupt turns of character are too hard on the nerves." Chris replied.

"I'd say the trick is just to listen a little better, and maybe" Vin smiled "trust just a little more."


End file.
